myyugiohdeckfandomcom-20200214-history
Traditional Offensive Deck
So, this is the deck I play in real life, and it differs greatly from newer strategies (mostly because I've been with the game since it started). I've filled the deck with lot's of strong monsters that are fairly easy to summon, and I've tried to account for as much as possible with my spells and traps. I know something like this deck is uncommon these days, but it works well for me. Hope you like it! And if not, well that's just too bad. This deck fluctuates on a fairly frequent basis, so I will try to update the page to keep things fairly accurate. Monsters 1x Ghost Gardna 1x The White Stone of Legend 1x Trigon (Ancient Sacred Wyvern is a Synchro that requires a Light Tuner, which there are three of in this deck (all below level 4). This union monster can be useful for getting one of them back if you had to tribute one for another monster). 1x Jutte Fighter 2x Wattfox 1x Yomi Ship 1x Shield Warrior 1x E. Hero Bubbleman 1x E. Hero Avian 1x E. Hero Burstinatrix 1x E. Hero Woodsman 1x E. Hero Wildheart 1x Cold Enchanter 1x Kaiser Seahorse 1x Vorse Raider 2x Cyber Ogre 1x Mystic Swordsman Lv2 1x Mystic Swordsman Lv4 1x Armed Dragon Lv3 1x Armed Dragon Lv5 1x Horus' Servant 1x Horus The Black Flame Dragon Lv6 1x Horus The Black Flame Dragon Lv8 1x Mobius The Frost Monarch 1x Summoned Skull 1x Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys (works great for cards that require a discard from the hand to activate, i.e. Magic Jammer, Raigeki Break, Lightning Vortex, etc.) 1x Buster Blade 1x Infernal Flame Emperor 1x Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo Daedalus 1x Blue-Eyes White Dragon 1x Ancient Gear Golem 1x Super Conductor Tyranno Spells 1x Prevention Star 1x Nobleman of Extermination 1x Hammer Shot 1x Riryoku 1x Heavy Storm 1x A Legendary Ocean 1x Swords of Revealing Light 1x Polymerization 1x Mystical Space Typhoon 1x Axe of Despair 1x Wicked-Breaking Flamberge - Baou 1x Pot of Avarice 1x Lightning Vortex 1x Fusion Gate Traps 1x Seven Tools of The Bandit 2x Sakuretsu Armor 1x Torrential Tribute 2x Negate Attack 1x Magic Cylinder 1x Magic Jammer 1x Ordeal of a Traveler 1x Call of the Haunted 1x Raigeki Break 1x Draining Shield Extra Deck 1x Ancient Sacredy Wyvern 1x E. Hero Flame Wingman 1x E. Hero Mariner 1x Cyber Ogre 2 1x Chimeratech Overdragon 1x Chimeratech Fortress Dragon 1x Black-Winged Dragon 1x Black Rose Dragon 1x Stardust Dragon Side Deck I have a lot of machine monsters in the side deck, because they are generally good cards, and I can switch them out with the dragons in the main deck, just in case I'm playing against someone that runs either a Buster Blader or a Dragon Capture Jar (like myself). 1x Barrel Dragon 1x Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon 1x Proto-Cyber Dragon 1x Green Gadget 1x Yellow Gadget 1x Red Gadget 1x Quillbolt Hedgehog 1x Black Tyranno 1x Nobleman of Crossout 1x Fairy Meteor Crush 1x Flash of the Forbidden Spell (combos well with Ojama Trio) 1x Chythonian Polymer (in case they run a lot of fusion monsters) 1x Dust Tornado 1x Dragon Capture Jar 1x Ojama Trio (great against Blackwings or X-Sabers, that both focus on swarming). Comments Feel free to post any comments or suggestions for this deck in this section, I'm always open for advice. Category:Deck List